Call Me Jim
by IllogicalCaptain
Summary: Spock keeps insisting on calling Jim 'Captain.' Until he doesn't.


Or 5 times Spock called Jim Captain, and 1 time he didn't.

They'd been separated from the rest of the landing party, and were now running for their lives (again) from a beast that Spock seemed strangely scared of. Jim glanced back. They seemed to have lost it, so he stopped running and bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. He looked up. "Why are you scared, Spock? Not like you." "Vulcan fairy tale beast." Spock replied shortly. "Vulcans have fairy tales?" Spock nodded. A minute later, Spock grasped his arm. "Captain!" Jim glanced at him wryly. "You are allowed to call me Jim when you're panicking, you know." Spock shook his head and stared over his shoulder. "No, captain." Jim followed his eyes and saw the creature again. "Oh, crap." He looked back at Spock. "Ready?" Spock nodded grimly and they took off through the sand again.

The mood between Spock and Jim had been decidedly frosty for an hour now, and Jim was sick of it. He had no idea why Spock was being so cold. He got up and walked towards the lift. "Spock, with me." He called over his shoulder. "Scotty, you've got the conn." Scotty looked up and walked towards the captain's chair with a faintly surprised "Aye, sir." and Spock followed him into the lift silently. Inside it, Jim grasped the lever and said "Deck 5." clearly. As the lift whooshed up, Spock maintained a stony silence. They got out and Spock followed him towards Jim's quarters. They got in and Jim sat down at the table. "Alright, Spock, what's going on? Why are you being so cold?" "Vulcans do not display emotions." Spock said, skirting the question. "Oh, come on, Spock, I know you. Vulcans may not display emotions, but this particular Vulcan also usually doesn't completely avoid talking to me unless it's essential, and when forced to do so, address me in a tone that could make hell freeze over. So what's the problem? If I've said or done something to offend you, I apologise, and I can assure you I was completely unaware of it." Spock's features softened slightly. "I apologise, captain. It's nothing you've done. I've… I would rather not talk about it." Jim leaned back and sighed with relief. "As long as you don't start that up again, that's fine. It's rather unpleasant having a friend be like that when you have no idea why." He got up. "Oh, and please call me Jim when we're off duty." Spock also got up and walked out with him. "We are not technically off duty, _captain_." Jim grinned. "Oh, fine."

The trio had beamed down to the planet for standard reconnaissance, but as happened all too often, there'd been trouble. And this time, Spock was injured. Bones had vanished somewhere to get something, and Jim was crouched over Spock, who was slumped, unconscious, against a tree. Jim gripped his shoulder. "Spock? Spock, wake up." His eyelids flickered. "Captain?" he breathed. Jim sighed with relief. "Yes, I'm here." he said, gathering him in an embrace. _And I think I'm falling in love with you._

They were back on the _Enterprise_, after a… stressful mission. Jim had been infected by alien parasites and tried to attack everyone. Spock had managed to restrain him, but it took a while since no-one was willing to hurt him. And then he'd woken up while they were working on the cure and almost got free. Eventually it turned out alright, but it had been trying for everyone involved. Jim was still apologising profusely to everyone involved, especially Spock, who'd almost been knocked out in the process of restraining him. Spock interrupted him in the middle of yet another apology. "_Captain._" Jim fell silent. "I am perfectly alright now, as is everyone else. There is no need to apologise, since your actions at the time were not your own." Jim smiled softly. "Thanks, Spock." "I assure you, there is no need to thank me, Captain. To be quite frank, you were starting to annoy us all." Jim laughed, characteristically loudly. "Call me Jim."

Spock walked to Jim's quarters. He had summoned him there, for reasons as yet unknown. He hoped… No, he wasn't going to hope that, not if he could help it. Not that he really could. He probably just wanted to go over paperwork, since he was horrendous at doing it by himself. He reached his quarters and knocked on the door. "Spock?" Jim called out. "Yes, captain." "Come in." Spock entered to see Jim slightly slouched over his desk. He looked up. "Spock. Sit down." He said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk. Spock sat down and raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why you wanted me, captain?" Jim chuckled wryly. "If I wasn't so strung up, that would be amusing." Spock frowned. "Captain?" "Spock, I… I…" He collapsed onto his desk. "WhyisthissogoddamnhardI'vedonethisbeforeitshouldn 'tbe thishard!" Jim brightened slightly. "I know! Spock, can we meld? I've got a feeling this might be easier telepathically." "Are you sure, captain? You do know what a mind meld entails." "That you can see everything I'm thinking? Yes, I know." "It is more than that, I can see anything you're feeling as well." he cautioned. "I won't explore further if you don't want me to, but I cannot help but feel anything you're currently experiencing." "Well, that's kind of what I'm aiming for." Jim replied dryly. "Are you sure about this?" "Yes." Jim said seriously. "Alright. We can hardly do it in these positions though, we need to be closer to do it comfortably." "Can we do it standing up?" "Yes, but it is not advisable. I would prefer that you, at least, were sitting down." "Alright then, my bed." "That is acceptable." They went and sat down on Jim's bed. Spock situated his hands on the psi-points and started muttering the starting words. As the mind meld initiated, Jim felt a sudden sense of completeness. It was like all his life he'd been missing half of himself but he'd never realized it until now. He felt Spock smile slightly at what he was feeling, and the fact that they could actually completely know what the other was feeling hit him. He'd always known that, but he hadn't really grasped the full magnitude of it. However, he realised that Spock was sticking to his promise not to explore his brain, and he was keeping his feelings hidden out of habit. He consciously bared everything, nervously. He then cautiously felt in Spock's brain for his reaction. What he found was amazement at the revelation, affection in response to his nervousness, and… reciprocation. And utter joy. He revelled in the feeling, as he felt Spock do the same. He heard Spock whisper "Captain…" and laughed. "Somehow, I think you can call me Jim."

+1. Jim woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, panting. He caught his breath as he felt Spock's arm encircle him, pulling him closer. "Jim…" he whispered. "Spock." He answered, relaxing. "Go back to sleep." "That applies equally to you." he heard Spock mutter. "Sarcastic even in sleep." Jim laughed, turning over and hugging him. "It's called logic." he heard as he drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
